


Seven`s awakening

by Querion



Category: Startrek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Er, really? It`s self explanatory. lol!!!





	Seven`s awakening

Narrator: Do you ever wonder what Seven of Nine does all day? Well, here is one of the activities she does when she`s not studying star charts and plotting safe routes for Voyager. Poetry...  
Seven is in the Astrometrics lab: Drooling over two illustrations placed side by side. One was of ancient earth history Sappho the poet of Lesbos. She truly was a remarkable individual, Seven muses as she looks at the magnified painting of the woman on the astrometrics view screen. The other painting was of a smiling Janeway in her uniform. She is so engrossed in her assessment and comparison of Sappho and Janeway that she fails to hear the door hiss and open to allow the captain entry into the lab.  
Janeway: Stands in the corner. She sees Seven looking at the view screen. She truly is a remarkable individual, Janeway muses as she looks at the life size individual standing under the view screen.  
Seven of Nine: (Janeway identification alarm kicks in.) Looks back and sees the captain. Panics and minimizes the images on the screen. Captain, i am sorry. I should not have done that but i am off duty..  
Janeway: Oh Seven, don`t worry. It is nice to see you have hobbies, interests and passions. It is a part of being human. I however, did not know you liked poetry and in particular this individual`s work and that painting of me???...  
Seven: Looks down at her shoes, unable to look at the captain in the eye. She takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. She feels the stress and apprehension leave with it. She finally looks up and says, Captain, i am attempting to understand myself, what i feel about things and my place in the universe...  
Janeway: Tries to wrap her brain around this one. Finally, a light bulb goes off in her head. Ah, so you feel attraction towards a particular group of individuals? And you feel this contradicts with what the doctor taught you?  
Seven: Yes captain. I am glad you understand my confusion. Could you explain this to me?  
Janeway: Looks down at her boots. Unable to look at Seven in the eye. She takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. She feels the stress and apprehension leave with it. She finally looks up and says, Seven. Your placing my painting and Sappho`s side by side tells me you have seen some similarities between the two. Now, why don`t you come with me to my quarters and explain that to me. We`ll take it from there?  
Seven: Acceptable  
In the captain`s quarters: Janeway explains the whole history of Sappho and the Greek island of Lesbos to Seven. Seven is unusually `dense` and feigns misunderstanding certain topics `forcing` Janeway to illustrate. When she runs out of illustration material she uses hands, mouth, all in good faith to drive her points home.   
Narrator: Happy ending :)


End file.
